


Grandma Eva & Grandpa Sparda

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eva and Sparda are mentioned in this, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Just a fic abour Nero and his thoughts on his grandparents and his ponderings about themNot much except, there's a bit of inspiration from "Naruto" if you squint
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Grandma Eva & Grandpa Sparda

_Calling Sparda his grandfather is such a foreign concept to Nero. Even after learning about his heritage almost a year ago, he still finds it weird to refer to Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight himself, as his grandfather. The demon that the Order of the Sword worshipped; the legend he didn’t much care for was his grandfather. Nero can’t help but chuckle at the strange irony._

————————————————–

Nero doesn’t know much about his grandparents; only that his grandfather was a powerful demon and his grandmother was his human wife. Other than that, he knows next to nothing about them.

He hadn’t really bothered asking his father and uncle about them, as the topic of their parents (more specifically, their mother) is a bit of a “sensitive” topic. The little knowledge he has of Sparda and Eva are from tidbits of conversation between Dante and Vergil that he more or less listened in on. 

From what he picked up on, Sparda was basically a combination of the twins: Dante’s rebelliousness and Vergil’s level-headedness. As The Legendary Dark Knight, he was honorable. As a father, he was, as the twins (specifically Dante) described him: “awesome but kind of a dork”. He also learned some details of Sparda for the Order of the Sword, though now that Nero thought about it, they probably got some details wrong.

As far as his grandmother, Eva, goes, the only thing he knows is of her strong heart and her love of her family. Unsurprisingly, Dante and Vergil speak of her even less than Sparda. Being open about emotions isn’t exactly their strength.

Still, despite the little knowledge he has of his grandparents, he still has lingering thoughts, _What would they have thought of me? Would they have accepted me as their… grandson? Would Sparda acknowledge his strength even though he’s only a quarter demon?_

Growing up, he had grown accustomed to being tossed aside. Ignored. Treated as a second thought. It’s just something he’s used to.

Still, it’s not something he should dwell on. He’s here now. He has a somewhat deadbeat dad who’s trying his best and an uncle who’s well…. His uncle.

“Hey baby-face! Quit spacin out and let’s get this over with! The smell of this place is starting to get to me!” Dante calls out snapping Nero out of his trance. Right. He’s here in some marsh with his father and uncle. Some demon infestation or something like that; he didn’t really listen.

“Yeah yeah.” Nero replies as he trails behind the twins. Nero pretends to not notice the sideways look Vergil gives him. To outsiders, it looks like just another neutral look, but Nero can see the slightest bit of concern in his father’s eyes. Vergil looks like he’s about to ask a question, but he decides against it and turns his face back forward.

Nero shakes any remaining thoughts from his head. _Need to focus on the job. Kill demons. Have crisis later._

——————————————————————————-

_2 hours later cuz, I can’t write fight scenes for shit_

The job took longer than anticipated. What was thought to be a mild infestation turned out to be a giant nest in a smellier area of the swamp. Needless to say, the devil hunters got filthy. And smelly. Blood and rotting algae aren’t exactly a lovely combination.

When the three got back to the surface and to the van, Nico got one look at them and said, “Nope! You’re not getting in here and stinking the place up!”

With an irritated look on his face, Nero retorts, “It already smells in there! How much worse can it get?!”

“News flash: That shit will ruin the leather and carpet! Get yourselves home!” Nico leans out the driver window and, with a quieter tone, adds “Think of this as an opportunity to spend time with ya daddy and uncle” she gave him that smartass grin and winked.

And with that Nico revved up the van and sped off, leaving three blood-covered hunters in the dust.

_Goddammit Nico…_

Dante shakes off more excess blood as he puts a hand on Nero’s shoulder “Don’t sweat it, kid. We’ll head back to the office, get ourselves cleaned up, and you can go back to your lady”

Nero lets out a dejected sigh, but agrees to go with the older devil hunters back to the agency.

——————————————————————————-

The trip back to Devil May Cry was a quick one, thanks to Vergil and the Yamato. After some much needed showers, the men settled on having a couple of pizzas delivered for dinner.

———————————————————————-

After the pizzas arrived, the exhausted but freshly showered men sat at the small dining table and dug in.

About 10 minutes into the meal, Dante struck up a question, “So, what’s on your mind, kid?”

Nero swallowed his bite of pizza as he gave Dante a slightly-irritated look “What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You’ve had that far-off look on your face since the start of the job”.

“I think you were probably hit in the head pretty hard, Dante. I don’t anyth–”

“Nero” Vergil interjected “you were not focused on the mission today. You were distracted and there were more than enough close calls to let us know that something is wrong”.

Nero bristled defensively “Look, I don’t know what brought up this intervention, but I’m telling you: Nothing. Is. Wrong.”

“If nothing was wrong, then you would’ve sensed the small Empusa pack that attempted to pounce at you and I would’ve needed to destroy them myself”.

_ Dammit… no coming up with an explanation for that… _

“Nero” Vergil spoke with a soft voice “tell us what’s plaguing your mind son…”

_ Goddammit he pulled the “son” card on me _

Nero scratched his nose and swallowed the lump in his throat, “I’ve been thinkin about… your… mother and father….”

“You mean your _grandparents_ ” Dante lazily blurted out, putting the emphasis on “grandparents”.

“Yeah… my… grandparents…”

“What about them?”

“I guess, I’ve just been thinking how ironic it is that I am the grandson of the legend The Order worshipped and revered. Imagine: me, the throwaway kid being related to a legend I didn’t really care about learning about”.

Scowls grew on the older hunters’ faces at Nero describing himself as the “throwaway kid”. They knew a little bit of how many Fortuna residents looked down on Nero in his youth through what Kyrie told them and seeing how it still somewhat affected Nero today made the two men ticked.

Dante leaned forward “What are you getting at, Nero?”

Nero sighed and continued “With you describing Sparda as this ‘honorable warrior’ and Eva and how strong she was, I can help but think…. What would they have thought of me? Their grandson? Would they have… loved me”.

_That fucking cult!_

_Those animals…_

“What the hell kind of question is that?! Of course they would’ve loved you!” Dante blurted out.

“They would have adored you” Vergil added.

Nero couldn’t help but stare wide-eyed at his father and uncle’s outbursts.

“You want to know what they would’ve thought of you?” Dante asked loudly “They would have been ecstatic over having a grandkid!”

“Mother would, without a doubt, have spoiled you rotten” Vergil concurred.

“And our old man? Ho-ly shit, he’d be beyond proud of the fact that the Sparda line got to continue for another generation” Dante asserted before gesturing as Nero as a whole “And news flash: GRANDSON”. 

“I’m confidant father would have also given you, his grandson, your own Devil Arm with pride”.

“And you know what wherever they are right now: I know that without a doubt in my mind that they ARE proud of you” Dante finalized.

Nero’s wide-eyed stare continued for a few moments before simply stuttering “I…. I didn’t think you’d be so quick to answer my question”.

Vergil put a hand on Nero’s shoulder, “It’s all true. They would have loved you so much”.

Nero glanced at Dante who simply smiled and nodded in agreement “Just as we, can’t believe I’m saying this, love you. You’re a good man Nero.”

At that statement, a blush crawled onto Nero’s face and he put his head down “…Thank you…”.

Vergil smiled as he ran his hand Nero’s hair “Come on, son. Let’s get some much needed sleep. Take Dante’s room, he can sleep on the couch”.

“What the hell??? You don’t get to decide that!” Dante snarked in retaliation.

Nero shook his head “Nah. Would want to wake up smelling like a homeless man”.

Dante clutched his chest in fake hurt “Even my own nephew has decided to take a jab at me!”

Nero let out a laugh while Vergil just smirked.

That night, Nero went to bed with ease knowing the answers to his questions. He drifts off with his final thought being he loves his family, too.


End file.
